


Beast

by Rockym82



Category: NiGHTS into Dreams
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockym82/pseuds/Rockym82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NiGHTS and a little Visitor girl go exploring. However, the Visitor comes face-to-face with her worst nightmare. The sight of its fang-filled black mouth, and claws sharp enough to shred her, fills her heart with terror and threatens her Nightopia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was in danger. She had to get away. Run. She darted for the forest. Cover. Tears strung her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. She couldn't afford to lose vision, not when the Beast was after her. Her darkest nightmare personified. Fangs, claws, and horns all sharp and ready. She could hear the Beast bellowing after her. She didn't stop running. Soon she only heard twigs breaking underneath her feet. She looked over her shoulders while she ran. The Beast was no longer in pursuit. She slowed and stopped. Nothing but silence. She turned to walk away. Her screams cut short as the Beast snatched her.

Earlier...

 

During the cold night, nestled under cozy, thick blankets of her warm bed, little ten-year old Molly fell asleep and drifted off to dream land. There the curly-haired, freckled girl met an anamorphic owl, named Owl, in a plaza full of stone. He was very polite, welcomed her, explained how Visitors, like herself, traveled here to the Dream Gate. He then showed her how the light in her heart, called Ideya, created paradises called Nightopia.

Paradise. Molly wondered what hers would look like as she opened the wooden doors leading there. The sight of the white landscape confused her. Was this snow? She took a few steps forward, and decided it couldn’t be snow for it lacked the familiar crunch under her feet. What, then, was this falling white material? It felt soft against her face and smelled wonderful. She knew this fragrance.

“Flowers!” she exclaimed as she held her hands out to catch some of the falling petals from the numerous blossoming trees. “Wow.” She breathed in more of the sweet air and basked in the warm light bathing this lush landscape. “My heart really created this, Owl?” she asked with a sigh.

“Hoo. Hoo. Yes, m'dear,” Owl said while he perched on a post. “This is just one of the many worlds you can create.”

Just one of the worlds? She felt like her heart was about to burst with pride from just this one world. “Really?” she asked almost breathless.

“Hoo. Yes. As you know, this world was created by your Ideya, more specifically, your Ideya of Purity. There are a total of five Ideya a Visitor can...Hm?” Owl stopped, and looked back at the door that lead to the Dream Gate. “I do apologize, but will you excuse me, Visitor?”

Molly started to reply, but Owl, in the blink of an eye, disappeared. “Heh, he can teleport,” she murmured as she went to the door to peak at the Dream Gate. The plaza was empty. Odd, she thought, and closed the door. Where could Owl be? She looked back at the post and Owl had reappeared. “Oh! That was quick.”

“Yes. Thank goodness. Hoo. Hoo. Now as I was saying, there are a total of five Ideya a Visitor can possess. In all, they are Purity, Hope, Courage, Intelligence and...Again? Hoo. I beg your pardon, m'dear.” With that, Owl teleported away.

Molly smiled, and started humming a tune. Soon she started twirling underneath the shower of fluttering petals until she heard a soft chuckle. “You’re back.”

“Don't stop on my account, Visitor. Hoo. Hoo. I am grateful you are having fun despite my rude behavior. In fact, why don’t you go on ahead; you don’t need me to explore your Nightopia.”

Molly nodded her head excitedly. A field trip without an adult sounded fantastic to her.

“Let me impart some advice to you before I leave. You see those blue sphere scattered about?” Molly nodded again. “Those are called Blue Chips. Gather them and, if something tries to attack you, launch them at your foe.”

Molly's eyes went wide. “W-what do you mean attack me?”

“Hoo? This is the World of Dreams, as some call it. Then, if this is a dream, surely there are also nightmares.”

“Nightmares?”

“Yes. The Nightmarens will try to steal your Ideya from you, so you must protect it.” Molly clutched her arms over her heart. “You won't be alone. If you ever need help, find a post like this one bearing my image and I will come to give you guidance.” Owl smiled at her. “Do not be afraid. Hoo! That reminds me, I forgot to mention an Ideya. The Ideya of your heart that you'll find here in this Nightopia.”

“What's that?” Molly started shivering slightly in the warm climate.

“Growth,” he said before teleporting away.

Molly took another glance at her idyllic paradise: Not a soul in sight. Suddenly, she no longer wished for an unsupervised trip in this deserted land. Spotting the Blue Chips, she ran straight for them. She didn't want to be defenseless. As she collected them, she heard a sound in the distance. A sound carried easily on the wind. Her eyes widen and she turned, ready to run back to the Dream Gate. However, the door was gone. Did it just vanish?

The noise continued, and she ducked behind a tree. She listened and felt foolish as she realized the noise was just a lovely melody. A melody accompanied by laughter. After a minute, curiosity sat in, and she started moving towards the beautiful music. She remained cautious and checked before darting to the next tree. Finally, she reached the source of the music and almost gave her position away, had not the musician's eyes been closed.

She ducked back behind another tree and pondered the strange sight: A jester, wearing a two pronged hat, mimed playing a flute, but produced music. The laughter came from the jester’s audience of small creatures with baby-doll faces. Something about those creatures made her risk looking around again. They did! They had pink wings just like fairies! She remained so engrossed looking at them that she didn't even notice one flying right up to her.

“Wohaha!” The angelic creature startled Molly who gasped and hid behind the tree again. The sounds of the flute stopped.

“Is someone there?” a pleasant voice asked. No doubt the jester’s.

“Go away,” she whispered to the creature who hovered around her. It didn't work. In fact, more gathered around her. However, she found it hard to stay mad at them with their big smiles and adorable little coo's.

“The Nightopians sure seem to like you,” the jester continued. “Why don't you come out and stop being so shy?”

Knowing hiding was now pointless, Molly stepped out from her spot and forced a smile.

The jester sat on the stump with legs crossed. Upon a closer look, Molly saw the jester had a cheerful face, large eyes and long lashes. She thought the jester was pretty like her mom.

“So, you're the Visitor who created this Nightopia.” The jester looked around the white land. “It's rather plain, don't you think?”

The comment confused Molly “...I like it,” she said as she walked over to the jester with the small creatures in tow.

“I like it too.” The jester smiled and Molly remained perplexed. “Still, it could use a bit of color. I'm rather partial to purple myself.” Molly looked at the purple and pink color schemes the jester wore.

“So, miss...?”

“What's this 'miss' stuff? My name is NiGHTS.”

“NiGHTS?” Molly asked. “I'm Molly.”

“Molly!” NiGHTS delighted over the name. “It's a pleasure to meet you.”

Molly placed her hands behind her back as she twisted back and forth.

“Are we shy again?” NiGHTS asked.

Molly smiled and glanced over. “Did...did my heart create you too?”

“Your h...?” NiGHTS gave a short laugh. “No.” She shook her head. “I was created...by someone else's heart.”

“Oh. How about these fairies?”

“Those are Nightopians. They exist in every Nightopia.”

Molly smiled at them. “I like how they can fly,” she told NiGHTS.

“You think flying's neat do you?”

“Yeah...I wish I had wings.”

“I suppose wings are nice.” NiGHTS grinned as she stood up. “I'd imagine they'd get in the way, though,” she said as she moved towards Molly.

“I guess, but imagine being able to fly.”

NiGHTS nodded her head. “All that freedom. Being faster than the wind,” NiGHTS mused.

“That'd be so...” Molly's mouth hung open. She realized NiGHTS' feet weren't touching the ground.

“Do you think,” NiGHTS carried on nonchalantly as she floated in the air, “if you were able to fly, you could do a flip in the air?” NiGHTS pulled her head behind and under, letting her body follow, until, once again, she was right side up. “Or perhaps act like you're riding a carousel?” NiGHTS grabbed the air, as if she were holding a pole, and even included a spin as she bobbed up and down towards Molly.

As NiGHTS showed off, Molly noticed something: Something important. “You don't have wings...”

NiGHTS jumped off her 'carousel' and floated in front of the girl. “True.”

“How can you do that?” Molly asked

“Do what?” NiGHTS asked impishly.

“Fly without wings.”

NiGHTS held out a hand. “Want to find out?”

Molly looked at the offered hand. “Huh?”

“Come with me and we can fly together.”

“Really? You'll take me flying?” Molly beamed. “Okay!” She reached for NiGHTS' hand, but stopped. “Hey, wait. You won't drop me, will you?”

“Drop you? We'll be....ugh.” NiGHTS rolled her eyes. “Visitors...” she murmured before reaching for Molly's hand. As soon as they touched, a ball of light surrounded them and Molly shut her eyes.

It felt odd to Molly, but not unpleasant. When she opened her eyes, she instinctively looked at her hands; they were NiGHTS'. “This,” NiGHTS took control of one of their hands and held a forefinger up, “is Dualization. I'm sharing my body with you, so you can feel what it's like to fly.”

Molly remained speechless. She kept moving their head looking at NiGHTS' body. She thought NiGHTS was just going to carry her while she flew, not this. “This is...”

“Amazing, isn't it?” NiGHTS chimed in.

“Yes!” Molly screamed as she twirled again under the falling flower petals. Gravity had no effect and and she could move so freely.

“Not bad. Seems you have a good handle on this. So...What are we waiting for?” NiGHTS asked.  
“Let's take to the skies and try some real flying.” As NiGHTS suggested this, Molly excitedly nodded their head. “Alright!” NiGHTS held their arms out. “Here we go!” They started moving forward on just their will alone. Faster and faster they went, leaving behind a trail of twinkling dust as they soared, and Molly's cheers of excitement filling the skies as they flew.

Their actions being watched by a dark figure hidden amongst the trees.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

She was flying! Actually flying! Molly laughed with joy as they soared higher and higher into the clouds. They were surprisingly cool and wet, but at least the wind dried their face. Looking down, Molly took in the view. Usually such a sight from such a height would cause one distressed, but, safe and sound combined with NIGHTS, the sight filled Molly with awe.

NiGHTS felt happy at the joy she was able to bring the girl. She also noticed something else. “I must say, your world is getting less boring.” Taking another look, they saw the once all plain white landscape began to bloom with warm hues of red, orange, pink, and purple. 

“It's so beautiful...” Molly hadn't thought her once snow-like world could get any prettier.

“It sure is!” NiGHTS said. “Hey, let's get a closer look,” she suggested and Molly agreed. They turned their head to the side, causing them to roll like an airplane. Down they descended close to the ground, but not decelerating though. Their speed kicked up the fallen petals, causing a whirlwind of color behind them. It sent Molly into another gale of laughter. “Oh, NiGHTS, thank you so much!”

NiGHTS smiled. She was about to show Molly another trick when something else caught her eye. She made a 'tsk' noise and slowed them down.

“NiGHTS, what is it?”

“There's a Nightmaren ahead,” she said plainly.

“What?!” Molly looked ahead; her heart, a second ago filled with delight, now filled with dread. “W-where...” She couldn't see it.

“Hmm? You don't see it?” NiGHTS came to a stop and pointed ahead. 

Molly looked again and only saw an orange cloud. “Uhh...”

“Baaaah,” the 'cloud' went and it turned around. The cloud was actually the body to a brightly-colored, funny-looking ram...thing. Molly frowned. That was a Nightmaren? It looked more like a child's toy than a nightmare. Even when the red-nosed, sleepy-headed thing started to advance on them, Molly didn't feel threatened at all. She sighed with relief.

“I have a few of those Blue Chips Owl told me about.”

“Oh, no no no,” NiGHTS said. “We're going to do something much more fun. We're going to use my Paraloop to take care of that Shleep.”

Shleep? Really? That's what it was called? “Oh...umm, how do we do this Paraloop?”

NiGHTS chuckled. “Just fly around him,” she said with wink.

“O-okay.” Molly flew ahead and up around the creature. A tiny vortex appeared and vanquished the foe. “Was that is?”

“Haha, yes.” Molly still seemed unsure. NiGHTS gracefully brought their hands in front of them. “See these sparkles falling from my wrist? That my Twinkle Dust. When you make a circle with them it creates my Paraloop and sends your foes away.”

“Wow, that certainly makes fighting easy.”

NiGHTS smiled and shrugged her head to one side. “I suppose.” NiGHTS flipped them over onto their back in midair and started doing the backstroke. “Ah...” she mused, taking in the warm daylight shining through the exposed patches of blossoms. “So peaceful,” she said, acting as if they didn't encountered an enemy, even one so easily defeated.

“So...that was a Nightmaren?” Molly asked dumbfounded.

“Mmhmm.”

“Do all Nightmarens look like that?”

“Oh no, there are some even stupider looking ones.”

Molly laughed and NiGHTS joined her.

“I'm a bit relieved.” Molly sighed again.

“Oh, why's that?”

Molly rocked their head side to side. “When I was little, I had...,” she swallowed as she recalled the memory, “the most horrifying nightmare.” NiGHTS paused their movements to listen Molly quickly prattling off the details. “It was this huge, hairy monster, on all fours like a wild dog, with patches of red fur, and it had these huge horns and this silver face...”

From the behind the trees, away from their gaze, the dark figure smiled sinisterly. It was amused by the girl's description, for a few reasons. Why, that was such a long time ago.

“Hmmm.” NiGHTS thought about it. “Did this horrible nightmare have a horrible attitude?”

In her mind, in a brief instance, Molly remembered the details of that monstrous night. It started, literally, with a walk in the park. The skies were white with clouds, the surrounding trees were bare from the fallen leaves, and she had just found a playground. Her little self ran to climb the jungle gym and swing on the swings. She loved how high she could go on them. Like she could fly. She wondered if she could swing even higher than the trees. As she ascended upwards, she compared her height. Not quite. Gravity made her again sway back and she planned to kick herself even higher, past the trees, and maybe over the bar itself!

There it was.

Not even there a second ago, from the edge of the barren forest, the large hideous monster stood. Its body dark brown with streaks of red and gold fur, fore legs white and its paws a light red (Were they that color from the blood of its last kill?). From its black and fanged mouth, its breath clashed against the sudden cold air. Atop its muzzle, its face metallic, and from the back of its skull two long, striped horns protruded and dropped down towards its back.

It ran straight for her. 

Oh, god.

Molly shook her head and brought herself back to the present with a gasp. “I don't think I'll ever forget the silver face of the Beast.” 

“The Beast?” NiGHTS asked. Hearing the fear in her voice, NiGHTS flew them to the ground and disengaged them.

“Y-yeah. That's the name I'd given it.” The girl shivered and and rubbed her arms. “That creature was created for pure evil.”

The dark figure wanted to laugh at the truth of that statement.

“It just kept jumping and slashing at me and...” Molly's voice went small, “I was so scared.” She took a breath. “NiGHTS, can I tell you something?” 

“Yes, of course.”

“Sometimes I still have trouble going to sleep. I'm just so scared the Beast will show up again. I don't know what I'll do if it does...”

“Hey!” NiGHTS placed her hands on Molly's shoulders and smiled at her. “Don't you worry about that Beast. You've with me now and we can defeat any villain together. Right?”

Molly couldn't help but smile back. “Like we did that Shleep?”

“Of course! Just like that Shleep. If that 'Beast' shows up we'll make it regret it was ever born.”

“And make it cry!” Molly joined in with a hop, wanting to repay the Beast for the tears she shed that night.

Now the dark figure really had to restrain from laughter. The girl had no idea that very 'Beast' she spoke of was looking right at her! Oh, it couldn't wait to reveal itself and see the terror it would unleash.

Pleased to have alleviate Molly's mode, NiGHTS motion for her to follow. “C'mon,” she said, wanting to continue their exploration. “I think I hear a stream ahead.”

With a giggle, and a warm feeling in her heart, Molly followed. Sure enough, they found a stream. However Molly seemed surprised (though at this point she decided there shouldn't be much that surprised her in this strange land) was that the source of the stream began atop a giant peach-colored rain cloud. She pondered what was up there and asked NiGHTS for another flight. NiGHTS obliged and Dualized with Molly.

They took off in the nick of time. Unaware, had they delayed even a second, a claw, long and sharp, would have stuck them.

The dark figure growled low. So close to catching its prey, so close to making them realize their greatest fear. Ah well, it mused, soon it would strike again.

Meanwhile, atop the cloud, Molly and NiGHTS found a flock of Nightopians playing in the never-ending source of water. Something else caught Molly's eye. “What's that?”

“Hmm? Oh, a treasure chest,” NiGHTS replied and disengaged them. 

Molly raised her eyebrows at being able to stand on the cloud. “I wonder what's inside,” she said walking over to it.

NiGHTS shrugged. Laying back, she rested her head on her arms. “Why don't you go and see.”

Molly did. She opened the chest and out popped a blue and gold mask. “What?” she asked, taking hold of the object. Was there a costume party going on?

NiGHTS looked around. “That's right, that know-it-all bird isn't here...I guess I'll just have to tell you myself.” NiGHTS floated over to her and did her best Owl impression. “Let me explain.” It made Molly giggle. “That is a Dolphin Persona. With it, you can travel underwater. Hoo-hoo!” 

Molly continued with her giggling. “So...” Molly put the mask on her face. “What is it suppose to do? Make me breath underwater?”

NiGHTS smirked. “Try putting it on when you're Dualized with me.”

She did just that and, in a flash of sparkles, NiGHTS' body transformed into a glamorized, purple, gold, and red dolphin. Only giving Molly a few seconds to admire the new body, NiGHTS plunged them forward, over the edge of the cloud, into the stream, much deeper than it looked, with a huge splash. The cold water felt invigorating as the two swam along. 

Back at the water's surface, a familiar figure dipped its talons in the water, admiring its long horns in the reflection. Soon. Soon the light in that girl's heart would disappear.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Rushing down the stream's currant, the two moved gracefully past fishes, turtles and other aquatic animals. They even encountered seahorse-shaped Nightmarens called Seapos and defeated them with just a push of their button nose. Filled with their fun of the water, the two breached the surface, transformed back into NiGHTS' normal body, and did a flip in the air.

“That was amazing!” Molly cheered as they landed and disengaged. “I always wanted to meet a dolphin but I'd never thought I'd be a dolphin!”

“Fun, wasn't it?”

Molly nodded her head enthusiastically. “I loved it! It was so pretty down there too. Did you see those diamond statues? Oh, and those crystal walls were like mirrors.”

NiGHTS looked happily at the girl while she gushed about their experience.

“Oh, hey, NiGHTS? I was wondering... could you transform to the Dolphin again? I only got a little look from the mirrors and I'd like to see it in full...please?” she asked while pressing her forefingers together.

“I don't see why not.” NiGHTS pulled out the Dolphin Persona and placed it on. In a twinkle, she took the shape of the dolphin again. She even started 'swimming' around Molly. The girl laughed with delight. NiGHTS continued as a dolphin for another moment and then transformed back.

“Did you like?”

“I do!” Molly beamed. “I really do! You're so beautiful.” 

NiGHTS, with a smile, closed her eyes and moved her head to the side.

“You're the most beautiful dream I've ever had, NiGHTS.”

NiGHTS raised her head back up, her smile gone now and her mouth slightly open. She looked back towards Molly, unable to respond to the heartfelt compliment. Seeing Molly's happy face only made her more unsure. “I...” NiGHTS glanced down. “I...” She took a breath and let it out. “Thank you, Molly.”

Molly nodded. “NiGHTS?”

“Yes?”

The girl began to shuffle her feet. “We're friends, right?”

In a blink of an eye, NiGHTS picked the girl up and gave her a tickle, causing Molly to squeal with laughter. “Of course, we're friends, you big silly!”

If the dark figure was there, it would have been disgusted by the heartfelt scene. No, the figure had other things to do, other plans to set in motion, and, more specifically, an item from days past to find. Luckily, the search didn't last long. The dark figure gripped the item and smiled. Now only one more thing to do.

While the dark figure schemed, the laughter continued in Molly's Nightopia, as Molly and NiGHTS continued down a forest trail with the colorful flower petals gently falling upon them.

“That was a lot of fun, NiGHTS, but I must admit I feel a little bad about chasing that blue octopus around.”

“Oh, Octopaw? Don't be; the thing was getting fat and needed the exercise.”

Molly laughed again. “It was even great we got to chase it underwater too.” Molly held out the Dolphin Persona. She tilted her head and then decided to put it on her again. Nothing. “Hey, how come it doesn't do anything when I put it on?”

“That's because they only work on me.”

“Why just you?”

“What's with the questions?” NiGHTS shrugged. “And again without the old bird to explain things.”

“You could try to explain...? I thought you did a wonderful job before.”

“Hmm. Flattery will get you everywhere, they say,” NiGHTS murmured. “I guess you could say,” she gave it a little thought, “everyone in the Night Dimension have their own unique powers: The Deworm's ability to distort space, the Nightopians' ability to make objects appear out of nowhere, and, as for myself, I can change my shape.”

“Really?” Molly asked. “Like, you could make yourself look like me?”

“Oh no, nothing like that.” NiGHTS rubbed her chin. “Though a Murtle can...” she mused for a second before getting back on track. “Let me just show you.” With that, NiGHTS flew upward and Molly looked on in considerable curiosity. “Watch out below!” Molly saw something and stepped to the side just in time. The object bounced back up and soon descended. 

Molly couldn't help but laugh. “Are you a ball?” she asked as the purple ball with NiGHTS face bounced back again.

“Yes!” NiGHTS yelled back. When she came back down, Molly caught her and turned NiGHTS to face her. “Pretty neat, huh?”

“Yeah, it is.” Molly nodded and NiGHTS changed back to normal. 

“I can transform into other things, too, like a boat or perhaps,”

“How about a race car?”

“Hmm? Sure, I guess I could do that.”

“How about a kite?”

“Mmm, kites do fly in the air,” NiGHTS laid sideways with a hand on her cheek, “but they're bound by the strings of their owners.” NiGHTS closed her eyes and gave a sly smile. “At least they are until they break away.”

“How about...”

NiGHTS put a finger on Molly's lips. “How about we take it easy on the questions,” NiGHTS said with a wink.

“Hee, 'kay.” Molly giggled. Then, with a downward turn of her head, she smiled the biggest smile. She dashed over to NiGHTS and, just as fast, gave her a hug. Not even giving NiGHTS a chance to return the gesture, she let go and went on ahead.

NiGHTS cheeks felt warm, though not as warm as her heart did at that moment. She allowed herself a few seconds to rest her hands over her chest before pushing herself forward.. Soon she found Molly standing at the edge of the clearing. The girl stared at something and NiGHTS followed her line of vision. "Oh, a playground,” she said, having caught sight of it. “Hmm, kind of small, isn't it?" It was actual a normal-sized playground, but compared to Nightopia's standards it was miniscule. “Shall we go play?” NiGHTS touched Molly's shoulders. 

The girl shook with dread.

“Molly?” Seeing the girl's eyes were wide in horror, NiGHTS turned her head to the playground again. “What is it? What do you see?” she asked with concern.

“It's here...” Molly twisted her head back and forth, looking for the unseen danger. With a sharp intake of air, she darted away from the edge of the forest. “NiGHTS, it's here. The Beast is here!” Tears were beginning to form. “I'm scared!”

“Molly, it's going to be okay.” NiGHTS slowly turned to look at all around her. She couldn't see or sense anything.

“No. No. No.” Molly flung her arms out. “This is where it attacked me!”

Understanding the girl's fright NiGHTS floated over to her. “Molly, please listen to me. I need you to be brave. If we encounter this Beast....”

“I don't want to!” Molly yelled. “I want to wake up! It won't reach me if I'm awake!”

“Molly!” NiGHTS grabbed the girl by her shoulders and looked her into the eye. “You can't keep hiding from it. You have to face it.”

“I can't!”

NiGHTS opened her mouth to tell the girl a thing or two, when she heard something: A soft, malicious chuckle. She whipped her head around, determined to find the noise's source. “Where are you?” she shouted into the seemingly deserted playground. “Show yourself!” NiGHTS continued to look. All she saw was a scared, trembling little girl. “Oh, how are we ever going to get you to fight...” Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, a twinkle in the distance caught NiGHTS' attention. She braced herself for battle but stop when she realized what she saw. “A treasure chest?” Her eyes lit up when an idea struck her. “Molly, look.” NiGHTS wrapped an arm around the girl who clutched onto her hard. So much different from the embrace earlier, NiGHTS thought for a second. “There.” She pointed to the chest. “That will help us defeat the Beast.”

Molly looked ahead at the familiar bejeweled chest. She loosen her tight grip and NiGHTS slowly flew ahead, giving the girl enough time to follow. Once there, NiGHTS gestured for the girl to open it.

“Blue Chips?” NiGHTS said after Molly opened it. “Right, right, Nightopia has those chests, too.” She gave a disappointed sigh. 

“Owl told me about them! They can help me defeat the Beast.” Molly eagerly collected them.

NiGHTS continued to keep a look-out. “Those things can defeat a third-level Nightmaren, like those Shleep, but, at most, it'll barely hurt a second-level Nightmaren. Ah!” NiGHTS realized her mistake and saw the temporary confidence in the girl vanished. “Eer...”

“...It won't help?” 

“Ah...ah...it will hurt them! A bit...” NiGHTS put her hands on her hips and looked back to the chest. Wait a minute. 

“NiGHTS, please, let's fly away from here...”

“We don't have to!” NiGHTS beamed as reached into the chest. “You can fight this foe, but you may need a crutch to help you.” NiGHTS held up a new Persona mask that had laid at the bottom of the chest.

Molly eyes lit up. “You found another one! What does this one turn you into?”

“This one turns me into...umm...” NiGHTS looked at the metal Persona unable to remember. “You tell me,” she said and placed it on her face.

It's a flash of light, NiGHTS transformed. She grew huge and patches of dark brown, purple, red, and gold fur covered her body. Her white arms turned into long, white legs and she stood on all fours. Her hands now red paws. The stripped prongs of her jester hat became sharp, rigged horns that dropped down her back. Her pink mouth became black, and filled with sharp, white fangs. Atop her muzzle, rested the metal Persona, the silver face that Molly could never forget. It was the Beast.

Molly screamed with horror she hadn't felt in years. She was in danger. She had to get away. Run. She darted for the forest. 

“Molly?!” NiGHTS took the Persona mask off, confused. “Molly!” Soon NiGHTS heard the evil laughter again. This time loud and boastful, taking great delight in what it saw. NiGHTS grew angry at it but she had to get to Molly. She flew off.

Molly kept running. She needed to find cover. Tears strung her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. She couldn't afford to lose vision; not when the Beast was after her. Her darkest nightmare personified. Fangs, claws, and horns all sharp and ready. She could hear the Beast bellowing after her. 

“Molly!” NiGHTS was losing the girl amidst the trees and the falling petals.

Molly didn't stop running. Her fear kept her going. Soon she only head twigs breaking underneath her feet. She looked over her shoulders while she ran. The Beast was no longer in pursuit. She slowed and stopped. Nothing but silence. She turned to walk away. Her screams cut short as the Beast snatched her.

“Molly!” NiGHTS held the girl by her shoulders “Molly, what's wrong?”

“Beast!” she shrieked.

“Where?” NiGHTS looked back and forth. “Molly, I swear I'll,” NiGHTS didn't get to finish about she'd protect the Molly, because the girl had managed to get one arm free and throw a Blue Chip straight at NiGHTS' face. “Wha!” It stunned and surprised her more than hurt. Still it made her lose the grip on the girl. “Molly, what are you!” Another Blue Chip hit her.

“Beast!” Molly, with tears steaming down her face, kept pelting NiGHTS with Blue Chips in a futile attempt. “Beast!”

Unable to speak, NiGHTS could only hold her arms up against the pebble-like attacks until Molly ran out of Blue Chips, and then ran away.

NiGHTS remained there in shock. She reached around and pulled out the metal Persona. Slowly, she sunk to the ground on her knees, as she looked at it. “It was me...” Her vision became blurry and she threw the thing away in anger, frustration, and regret. With a howl of anguish, she pounded the ground with her fists. 

The dark figure smirked at the sight before him. “Now to take care of that Visitor,” he said and headed off in the direction the girl ran.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Terrified Molly ran through her once serene Nightopia. All the flowers from the trees had fallen off, leaving them brown and bare. The soft colors of the skies blurred together creating a grayish, garbled glob of a mixture. Even the ground, once covered in lovely petals, was now a thick layer of mud with the few remaining, discarded petals sticking out like victims in quicksand. So much light had been drained from this land.

Not that Molly saw the full effect her fear-filled heart had on the now errie land. Hoping to escape the “Beast”, she darted toward the bank of one of the many rivers. It was a mistake. The mud there ran thick and her legs sank deeper and deeper into it. She dredged through. “No...” She wanted to run. She had no more Blue Chips to defend herself if the Beast showed up. With each step, she went slower. Then one step plunged her forward waist deep in the mud. A surge of panic overcame her as she struggled in vain to lift her legs. “No...” she murmured with a soft cry.

“Hoo! Hoo! This is awful.”

Molly lifted her head and she felt relief. “Owl!” She smiled at the familiar face.

“Oh dear, this literally quite a mess you've gotten yourself into, Visitor. Here.” He flew over her and flexed his feet. “Grab on and I shall get you out of this.”

Molly took hold and, with some considerable effort on Owl's part, was lifted out. After Owl carried her over to dryer ground, they both sat with Owl slightly out of breath. 

“Thank you so much, Owl,” Molly said.

“It was nothing.” He waved a wing dismissively, though his breathing said otherwise.

Molly went to wipe the mud off her clothes, but not a single drop was on her. Another strange thing in her world of dreams.

“So,” Owl began once he caught breath. “I take it the Nightmarens have been here.” He gestured to the bleak world.

It was only then Molly realized the damage caused. She held her hand over her heart as she took in the sight: Molly's once beautiful world, beautiful like...that one, now an ugly land, just like that one was an ugly monstrosity.

Owl shook his head. “Nightmarens can be such nasty brutes.”

“Liars!” Molly blurted out.

“Huh?” Owl sharply turned his head towards the girl.

“They're liars! No good rotten liars.” Molly wrapped her arms around herself. “She tricked me. She said she was my friend but she's really the Beast who came after me when I was little! Dirty liar!” Molly hung her head low.

Owl gazed upon the girl with sympathetic eyes. “I see. No wonder your Ideya of Purity is suffering.” Placing a wing on the girl's shoulder, Owl continued. “But do not worry, Visitor.” Molly looked up at him. “For you see, this world still has some light.” He gestured towards the skies, white as winter. “As long as there is light, there is hope your world can yet be saved.”

Molly peeped at the sky before closing her eyes. It hurt, like her eyes had been in darkness for a long time.

She shuffled back and felt something sharp rubbing against her. She reached around and pulled out the Dolphin Persona. She stared at it as she remembered the surge of cool water rushing past her as she swam through the crystal caverns.

“Why,” Owl began, “that's one of NiGHTS' Persona. Have you seen NiGHTS?”

NiGHTS? Oh, right. That's what she called herself. “She's the Beast...”

Owl made an uneasy face. “Well, NiGHTS can be a tad grumpy sometimes, I must admit, but I'd hardly call, wait,” Owl stopped himself. “You mean to say NiGHTS is the Nightmaren...from your past?”  
Molly nodded. “Oh...” Realization dawned. “....Oooooh.” Owl uncomfortable nodded his own head. “I now fully understand your predicament, Visitor.”

“So, you've met the Beast, too, huh?”

“NiGHTS, the one you refer to as the Beast, has been coming by the Dream Gate for quite some time now.”

Molly furrowed her brow. “How could you allow a monster like that to stay around there?” 

“Allow? M'dear, I don't think you realize just how powerful she is. I certainly didn't take it into account when NiGHTS first started showing up. Why, I foolishly tried to chase her off, but she wouldn't budge. She just held me off, with ease, at arm's length,” Owl imitated the action, with holding one wing out in front of him, while another rested on his side, “and then she told me,” he raised his voice to a higher pitch, “'If I want to stay here, I will. After all, what can you do about it?'” His voice returned to normal. “Hoo!” Owl shook his head and flapped his wings. “That really burnt my feathers!” Composing himself, Owl continued. “When Visitors came, NiGHTS pushed me aside and greeted them. She then offer to Dualize and take them flying.”

The girl briefly looked down.

“At the end of the flight, she then informed the Visitor needed to paid a toll...with their Ideya.”

Molly's eyes went wide as she looked at Owl.

“The Visitor, not knowing the importance of their Ideya, because someone pushed me aside and didn't let me explain, allowed NiGHTS to take them. And do you know what NiGHTS did with those Ideya?” He stared Molly straight in the eye. The girl shook her head, terrified of the answer.

Owl smiled. “NiGHTS gave their Ideya right back to them.”

She tilted her head in confusion.

Owl smiled. “You see, NiGHTS went through a change of heart. Even before she came to the Dream Gate, NiGHTS felt guilty over taking Ideya from Visitors. She even tried that 'toll' service to justify stealing the light of their hearts, yet,”Owl glanced to side, “the guilt remained.” He turned back to the girl who now had a pitiful look on her face. “And so, one day, NiGHTS stopped asking for their Ideya and took the Visitors flying, playing, having fun, just because she wanted to bring the Visitors joy.”

Molly looked back at the Persona and thought about all the fun she had in Nightopia with her.

“Since then, NiGHTS has never returned to Nightmare.” 

Closing her eyes, she gently held the Persona close to her.

Owl gave a sigh but smile warmly at the girl. “I am sorry to hear NiGHTS' past caught up to her. It is hard to escape one's history.”

Molly could only see that one's bright, happy smile in her mind and hear the echo of her words: “Of course, we're friends!”

“Walevu!” came a voice and it made Molly jump back. She felt relief as soon as she saw the voice came from a group of Nightopians.

“Ah, how reassuring,” Owl commented. “I am glad these little fellows are okay.”

A couple of them flew over to the water and started passing a beach ball between them. Others stayed at the bank to make mud pies. While a few came up to Molly to smile at her.

Molly couldn't help but smile weakly back at them. 

Owl also smiled at the scene. He also noticed new buds were sprouting on the trees. “Still hope...Hmm?”

“What is it, Owl?” Molly asked.

“I am being summoned...yet again,” he sighed “I think I need limit the number of Perches I have in that world.”

“Oh, those things to call you with.”

Owl nodded. “That is does.” He teleported away, but returned within a minute.

“Hoo, this one is a doozy. Will you be alright for awhile?”

“I think...” Molly looked around at the Nightopians playing. “I think I'll be okay.”

Owl went to attend to the 'doozy' and Molly went to help the Nightopians decorate their mud pies with some discarded flower petals. A few returned from over the river to sing and Molly recognized the melody. Sitting back, she began to wonder did that one teach the Nightopians this song or did that one learn it from the Nightopians who existed in every Nightopia?

She didn't have long to wonder as a deep masculine-sounding voice spoke: “So, this is where you ran off to.” Upon hearing this voice, the Nightopians fled.

Molly turned around to get a view of the newcomer, but had to shield her eyes as the sky was still too bright for her. She couldn't make out the dark figure in front of her.

The dark figure gave a chuckle full of malicious glee. “Ah, poor little Visitor. Did the “Beast” scare you?” he feigned concerned.

“Who are you?”

The dark figure moved downwards and Molly could finally see him. He was also a jester, only his outfit was red and black. Under his gold mask, his face was gray. Face paint? His arms were crossed in front of him, also the same color as his face. So, his skin was gray. Molly then saw his legs were of the same gray color. Oh my gosh, Molly thought. Was he wearing any pants? Molly covered her mouth, suppressing a laugh. She didn't think he did. He was like one of those cartoon characters walking around with nothing on their bottoms.

The dark figure believed the girl clasped her mouth in fear, and certainly not to be polite and not laugh at him. “I,” he gave a dramatic pause, “am a Nightmaren.” He held in hand out in a grand gesture as his voice dripped with poisoned honey.

Molly then saw the pretty pink fingernails on him and kept her hand in front of her mouth to hide her smile. “Like...those Shleep?” Wasn't she told there were stupider-looking Nightmarens than that yellow-clouded ram? Well, this guy in front of her certainly took the cake.

The figure blinked back in surprise. “Ha! I am nothing like those third-levels. I am the most powerful Nightmaren you'll ever meet.”

“Oh,” Molly said unimpressed and looked at the shiny feathers around his collar. “Can you turn into a monster?”

The figure scoffed. “I don't need to. I already am one.”

“Mmmhmm...” Her smile got bigger.

“Why, you could very well say you've gotten yourself a monster of a problem!” The figure started to laugh at his own joke.

Oh no, his laugh! His crazy little laugh. It was too much! Molly tried to hold back the laughter but it came out in little fits. Her hands covering her mouth, stifling them as best as possible.

The figure saw the tears forming at the girl's eyes and smiled darkly at the reaction he caused. Only... they weren't tears of fear, he realized. And those sounds coming from her weren't sobs but laughter. She was laughing at him! He tensed up at the offense and realized the time for talk was over. 

In her hilarity, Molly didn't see him floating over to her. Didn't see him pull back his hand to strike, didn't see just how sharp and deadly those pink nails were.

He struck.

His hand caught by another.

“Don't you dare, Reala!” 

Molly gasped at the voice and looked up. There, holding the dark figure's hand back, was that one. 

“Molly, you need to ru,” NiGHTS was cut off by the girl's scream. The girl didn't need to be told, she took off running at the sight of NiGHTS.

“Molly...” NiGHTS' grip on Reala fell as she slowly reached out in vain to the girl who was already out of sight.

While NiGHTS hung her head low, Reala rubbed his hand. The girl was gone but his anger remained. “You should have stayed away, NiGHTS.” 

“Huh?” The strike meant for the Visitor now landed on her.

Molly didn't get very far before she heard the shriek of pain. She stopped and looked back in the direction she came. Her eyes then went to the ground. What should she do? She heard more yelling and she griped her arms. “No, no...” Molly knew what she had to do, but frankly, “I don't want to. I can't. I'm too scared. Why?” She shook her head. “Why am I still scared?”

Another outcry of pain and Molly stopped questioning herself. The Beast was her greatest fear, but NiGHTS was her friend. She ran back to her.

Back near the banks, NiGHTS was laying on the ground, clutching her head. “Why are you doing this to me, Reala?” she asked with a strain of pain.

“This,” indicating the attack, “is because you stepped between me and that Visitor. Everything else,” Reala smirked, “well, that was because I thought it would be funny.” He down leaned and chuckled next to her. “And it was!” He floated upright and continued to laugh. When he finished, he hummed like a cat content with its prey. “I must say you hardly put up a fight. Why, is something distracting you?” he asked knowing what it was.

NiGHTS winced. “You're sick...”

“And you're all alone.”

Gritting her teeth, She twisted her head away and closed her eyes. She could almost feel despair coming on until she heard her name.

“NiGHTS!” 

NiGHTS' eyes shot open and she forced herself up a little. “Molly...?”

“So, the little Visitor came back, hmm?” Reala crossed his arms and glared down at the girl. “And what exactly are you doing to do?”

“Uh...” Molly hadn't thought that far ahead. Oops.

“Typical, stupid Visitor. No wonder you're drawn to them, NiGHTS.” He gave her a quick glance before turning his attention back to the girl. NiGHTS knew what Reala had in mind and went to grab hi.m She missed and fell forward. Reala ignored NiGHTS' feeble attack.“Now don't you worry, Visitor.” He flashed a toothy smile. “I'll make this quick,” he said in whisper.

She didn't look worried. “You're not scary,” she said with a half a frown and a lifted eyebrow.

“What?” Reala stopped in his tracks with a jolt. 

“Compared to,” unable to look at NiGHTS, Molly just gestured towards her, “that one, you're a joke.”

And she struck the deepest nerve. Reala was heaving with anger. He looked back down at NiGHTS, defeated and pathetic looking. “This is scary?!” He grabbed NiGHTS by the collar, making NiGHTS cry out as she was roughly lifted off the ground. “You laugh at me while this buffoon,” he gave NiGHTS a few violent shakes, “petrifies you? Look!” His harsh shakes now had such force it started to spin both of them around. “Look at this half-witted dolt, you simple-minded fool!” They continued to spin in the air and he turned his attention back to NiGHTS. “A Nightmaren who feels remorse over stealing Ideya. Ha! You're the joke, NiGHTS.”

And NiGHTS grinned.

“Huh?” Something was wrong. He darted his eyes and from the corner saw why NiGHTS looked so smug. While his shakes spun them around, NiGHTS started to release her Twinkle Dust and, in just a second, the Dust was about to connect in its imperfect circle. One. The vortex formed and engulfed Reala; he had Paralooped himself.

“No!” he shouted as he disappeared in the portal.

NiGHTS caught herself and remained upright, as she stared at the spot where Reala just was. “Joke's on you...Idiot.”

Molly laughed at the quip.

The sad look on NiGHTS vanished and she smiled brightly at the girl. She then started to float over.

The girl's laughter stopped with a huge gasp.

NiGHTS froze in place.

They both looked away uneasy.

NiGHTS rubbed one of her arms. “...Thank you...for coming back,” she said with a sad note on her voice. “You saved me.”

“I didn't do anything.” Molly took a step back.

NiGHTS's bottom lip quiver. “Yes, you did.” A short silence passed between them before NiGHTS spoke up again. “I guess...I'll be leaving now.” Molly said nothing. “I'm so sorry for everything, Molly. I truly am.”

Molly slowly nodded her head. Feeling a soft wind on her face, she looked up to see if NiGHTS was gone.

NiGHTS hadn't floated very far at all.

Molly stood there, in a daze, watching NiGHTS leave. Soon she heard feathers rustle. She turned and saw Owl had appeared.

“How sad,” he said looking at NiGHTS. “Also, I'm surprised your Ideya hasn't been recovered, yet. You defeated a Nightmaren boss, inadvertently I must admit, but that victory should have returned the light to this land.” 

Molly gazed at her still desolated land. She placed her hand over her heart. “Because...” her hand started to glow white. “Because that wasn't the Nightmaren I had to overcome.” Molly looked back up and started running. “NiGHTS!” she called out to her.

NiGHTS turned around just in time to receive the hug from Molly. Only this time, NiGHTS had time to return the gesture.

The pair were then engulfed by a white light that spread out and covered the land in its luminance. When the light subsided, Owl smiled at the once again glorious landscape filled with its blue rivers and colorful flowers. He also noticed those two weren't there anymore. It didn't take him long to find them; he just followed the sounds of play and laughter.

In the playground, NiGHTS was pushing Molly on a swingset. The girl's hand now glowed green with her Ideya of Growth. Owl sat on a perch and continued to watch the two friends play.

Meanwhile, the dark figure, I mean Reala, was busy banging his head against a wall. “Stupid, stupid, stupid.” And it was unclear whether he was referring to himself, or NiGHTS and the Visitor, or all three of them.

The End.


End file.
